


You're Falling Hard, I Push Away

by hyuckedoff



Series: Santa Monica Beach [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 2018 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: And i love, Blood and Violence, Jeno might have punched mark in the face and i have to laugh, Jungwoo is the cutie at the ice cream parlor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Na Jaemin/ Kim Jungwoo, Not really romantic, Other, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Renjun shouldn't like him, THE TITLE IS KIND OF LITERAL, but a bitch is falling hARD, covered up, he cares a lot for Hyuckie, i wonder what everyone thinks about what happened on the 24th oops, kind of platonic with a splash of gay, mark is kind of uh, not in detail??, santa monica beach aye, so much content of them i love, the usual, then again still not really, u kno, u know - Freeform, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckedoff/pseuds/hyuckedoff
Summary: Mark is a little bit insensitive, but Renjun helps him anyway?





	You're Falling Hard, I Push Away

Renjun shouldn’t be, and isn’t, surprised when he hears a knock on his apartment door around eleven at night. He rolls off his couch, abandoning a Law & Order rerun and opening his front door with an unimpressed expression.  
“What’d you do this time?” His words came out as more of a command as Mark tried not to smile.  
“ ‘Might have tried a varial,” The black haired boy said as he stepped into the apartment, already making his way to the bathroom as he has done countless of other times. This was routine. A bad one, yes- but a routine nonetheless. First, it started at the skatepark, Renjun tagging along with Jaemin and bringing along band-aids and antiseptic pads in case his friend or acquaintances got hurt. Apparently, Jae was one of the best, never needing help, unlike a certain boy with prominent cheekbones and lanky limbs named Mark. Poor guy was so accident prone, but at least Renjun got a chance to actually practice patching people up and talking to cute guys.  
The two started talking more, the raven-haired boy finding the blonde more interesting than skating, even following the latter and friends to each other’s houses to smoke and watch terrible movies.  
That was around the time Mark starting coming over at night, claiming that skating around 10 pm was better, but clearly wasn’t the safest or smartest thing. Renjun didn’t even try to fight it, letting the boy stop by, get cleaned of any scrapes or gashes and sent back on his way. Although, lately it seemed as if the injuries were getting worse. Upon asking Mark about them, he’d be met with a terrible excuse that was supposed to cover up a bloody nose, bruises, and cuts on his knuckles. The ‘I know you’re bullshitting me,’ looks Renjun frequently sent him when he was propped up on the bathroom counter seemed to all go unnoticed and or avoided- for the smaller boy, that was the last straw.  
Rolling his eyes as the lighting in the bathroom gave him a good view of Mark’s face- black eye, split lip, and another bruise blooming on his cheek. Renjun lamented and put his hands on his hips, holding a damp antiseptic pad in one of his hands.  
“Mark, _you _know damn well that _I _know you’ve been lying to me for a month now; if you don’t tell me the truth right now I will literally end you.”____  
Mark rubs at his neck and blinks more times than needed before showing a small smile.  
“I guess I’ve just been pushing my luck again.”  
The younger then crosses his arms with his eyebrows knitted together,  
“Elaborate, will you?”  
The latter runs his hands over his jeans before speaking, looking at the ground.  
“Might have forgotten to pay my dealer-“  
A nudge to his knee makes Mark chuckle.  
“Okay, maybe I just wanted to see how long I could go without paying- I was curious.”  
Renjun shakes his head, he wasn’t surprised at all. There were countless times where Mark tried to push people- trying to see what made them tick, which mainly ended with the blonde tugging him away and telling him ‘how fucking stupid can you be? Do you want to get beat up?’ and making him chill out by the halfpipe for a bit until he gathered some common sense.  
“And the other times?”  
“Hyuck’s boyfriend decked me for taking his weed and for bringing up Yukhei, then Yukhei found out a week later- words were said and he might have tried to knock me out.”  
At this moment, Renjun knew that Mark Lee was an actual grade A dumbass.  
“Why the hell would you bring up Yukhei in the first place?” He groaned; everyone, literally everyone, in this part of Santa Monica knew not to talk about Wong Yukhei with Lee Donghyuck, not after whatever happened on July 24th.  
Mark looked down and let himself smile wryly.  
“Wanted to see what would happen.” Right as that left his mouth, Renjun slapped the back of his head.  
“You know you’re a dick and an overall idiot, right?”  
He only shrugged as he places his hands under his legs that dangled off the counter, staying quiet as Renjun finishes disinfecting the cut on his brow passive-aggressively while mumbling something to himself in Chinese.

______Renjun takes a wild guess that that night had brought the two closer. It seemed as though their talks, when Renjun wasn’t just patching Mark up, had gotten longer as well as the nights, laughs getting louder, and getting to know each other a little bit more. The blonde only realized just how close they were when they both stayed a little longer at the skatepark than usual one night.  
To be honest, Renjun was having a good time, laughing at something Jaemin had just said. Both walking back to the hangout from some ice cream parlor that was placed along the boardwalk, leaving their friends alone doing terrible kickflips, Ollie’s, and trying to convince themselves that the weed they were smoking wasn’t that bad.  
“I told you! He really did! And he laughed at my joke, no one laughs at my jokes! Not even Jeno!” Jaemin had been on this tangent for at least five minutes now about the employee at the parlor, waving his arms aimlessly and somehow never dropping a bit of chocolate ice cream onto the heated sand under him.  
“I don’t know- maybe he just has a bad sense of humor too. That’s a shame, he’s too pretty to laugh at something so lame.”  
The taller rolled his eyes, ready to defend himself and the cute stranger before Jisung jogged over with the never changing disinterested look on his face and skateboard tucked under an arm.  
“Dude, you really need to get your fucking boyfriend before Yukhei beats his ass.”  
Renjun groaned, already knowing he was talking about Mark. Taking a quick mental note to tell the 16-year-old to stop fucking cursing so much, he shoves his ice cream into the younger’s hand and rushes off to the skatepark. He stopped abruptly to turn around,  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Quickly turning back around to his route.  
Jaemin only shook his head and ruffled Jisung’s hair before catching up with his friend. 

______Crowds were never good- especially ones who were filled with people recording whatever the fuck was going on. Renjun pushes his way through, ignoring each complaint that filled his ears and the sweaty bodies that knocked against his.  
Now that he’s actually in the middle, he really wish he wasn’t- he could’ve gone his whole life without seeing Yukhei, the gentle giant that always mixed his languages together in excitement and couldn’t go past a dog without petting it, slam Mark Lee’s face into the concrete with a sickening _crack _.__  
Renjun used all his might to push the taller off of the boy, stumbling a bit before spreading his arms out by his sides as if to keep the latter away from the boy who just nearly had his face rearranged.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?! Get the fuck away from him!”  
Yukhei looked like he was on the verge of tears, red face, chest heaving, and hands still clenched into shaking fists.  
“Y-you don’t understand h-he.”  
“I don’t give a shit. Just fuck off, goddammit!” Jesus Christ, this was supposed to be a good day-  
Jaemin pushes Yukhei back gently, trying to calm him down as Renjun turned around to look at the boy on the ground, turning him on his back by his shoulder.  
“ _Jesus fucking Christ _,”__  
Evidently, it was worse then Renjun expected- Mark’s face was pretty, for the lack of better words, fucked up. A bad nosebleed dripping down his face and onto the pavement, cut lip, already forming black eye, bruised and bloody forehead. If it meant anything, the younger still thought he looked pretty hot somehow.  
“I swear if this is your fault- and I _know _it is, by the way- I will beat your ass way worse than this.”__  
The bloody boy only smiled as the younger helped him up on wobbly feet.  
“Please don’t smile, you have blood all over your teeth.” 

_____ _

__________Renjun took Mark to a bench a few feet away from the park, pulling out his wallet to get the disinfectant pads and band-aids out. Ripping one open after wiping the access blood away with Mark’s shirt he started to dab at the decent sized cut on the boy’s forehead.  
“What did you do.” He demanded, lips quirking up sickly as he heard a hiss of pain.  
“It was a joke-“  
“Humor me then,”  
“ _‘Do you want me to help you or do you need the pricks back at the beach to do it for you? _’ “ Mark quoted himself from earlier, no doubt waiting for Renjun to hit him upside the head as he’s done several times before.__  
“And you pushed it?” He asked, placing a bandaid on the raven-haired boy’s forehead and ripping open another one for the cut on his cheek. Renjun knew too well that Yukhei wouldn’t get mad at something like that. (Personally, Renjun would've gone off already.)  
“Might’ve said something about how he wasn’t there when Hyuck, y'know, and all he really did was make fun of him.”  
“And there it is,” Renjun sighed, finishing up and giving Mark a tissue for his nose, throwing away the now bloody wipes and bandaid wrappers then walking to the beach.  
“You can’t just fucking say that, Mark.”  
Said boy followed him after wiping his bloody nose with the tissue and throwing it away, taking off the ruined shirt and throwing it at the younger.  
“He should own up to what he did and stop pretending that he didn’t do shit.”  
Renjun groaned in annoyance and threw the piece of clothing back.  
“I don’t want your stupid, bloody shirt and he HAS- just some people, aka you, won’t let him live it down and fucking grow!”  
Mark shrugged and sat down on the sand, throwing the shirt aside with lips pulled into a thin line.  
“He’s still a piece of shit-“  
“And we have to let him grow, even if he had been acting like a dick.”  
Renjun settled down next to him, Mark rolled his eyes as he pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his bloodstained lips mumbling as he did so,  
“If he steps out of line again, I’ll beat his ass.”  
Muscle memory took over as the blonde pulled out his own blue lighter and lit it for him.  
“You’d get your ass beat again.” Mark laughed at this and blew the smoke he had stored in his lungs out into Renjun’s face, making him grimace.  
“Maybe this time I’ll get lucky.”  
Silence fell upon them, only the distant sound of wheels hitting the ground and the calming rush of waves flowing through the air. Renjun closed his eyes as a slight breeze blew past, already wind messed hair blowing softly. Today was eventful, a little too eventful.  
Sure, he’s seen Mark get into arguments- with his loose mouth, it was normal for him to get someone pissed. Sure, he knew he had gotten his ass kicked countless times, but actually seeing it happen? It was so surreal. Seeing someone’s, better yet, Mark’s skull get slammed into concrete ( Renjun now reminds himself to see if Mark has a concussion) and see that much blood come from someone was just so unreal to him.  
How could Mark be so calm about this? Thinking of this being a common occurrence for the older boy concerned him to newer heights, he’s never felt the need to protect someone besides Chenle like this until now- to be honest, caring was scary as hell.  
“You need to be more careful,” Renjun murmured loud enough for the boy next to him to hear, still focusing his eyes on the waves that threatened to get his sneakers wet.  
“I’d love to not see you bleed out ever again.”  
Mark looked at him for a moment, breathing in deeply with furrowed brows and exhaling another swirl of smoke as he began to talk.  
“You care about me now?”  
“I’ve always kind of cared about you, idiot. Plus I have too many band-aids and disinfectant pads, ‘needed to get rid of them.” Renjun huffed, bringing his knees to his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken as the taller scooted closer to him.  
“Kind of?”  
“That’s what I said.” Renjun finally turned his head to face the Mark, leaning on his arms to support him from behind.  
“ _‘Get the fuck away from him! Just fuck off goddammit!’ _” Mark mimicked, laughing as Renjun pushed him away.__  
“That’s not funny, Mark! I thought he was going to fucking kill you!”  
He only smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger.  
“You’re kind of an angel, you know?” Renjun froze at this, nose scrunching and cheeks growing hot at the compliment and at the increasingly close proximity between him and the latter.  
“What are you doing?” His words felt mumbled as if cotton balls were filling his mouth. Eyes now half-lidded, watching Mark’s as they grew closer and closer, nearly grazing his own.  
“Seeing how far you’ll let me go,” the taller whispered, smirk evident on his lips. Renjun huffed and pushed him away- trying to focus on the waves instead of his terribly fast heartbeat and the curiosity of what it would feel like to actually touch lips with the beaten up boy next to him that hadn’t looked away.  
“Fuck off, Lee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be turned into a little series?  
> Please leave a comment saying anything- something you want to see- anything that you're curious about or even happy with. LITERALLY ANYTHING I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckedoff)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckedoff)


End file.
